


Puppy Love

by StoleTarts



Series: Dragon Age: A How-To Guide [10]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3727267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoleTarts/pseuds/StoleTarts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen decides to give Hawke something to remember Ferelden by, but that doesn't seem to be the only thing he has in mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Love

She wiggled in his hands as gloved fingers were gnawed on in-between yapping happily at others while being carried. The stubby tail wagged back and forth in excitement as she looked to her courier, who smiled kindly in return. Sudden bright lights stung her eyes when transitioning from indoors to out. The sound of footsteps changed from walking on wood to stone. Sharp wind blew against her ears, so they flattened to protect themselves. When she whined, comfort was given by a gentle nuzzle on the nose.

“Hawke,” the carrier’s voice spoke to a man overlooking the recruits train from his post from the ramparts. “There’s someone I want you to meet.” He turns with light-colored hair caught in a breeze just enough to see Cullen standing by his side and holding up something furry.

“…Is that…a mabari?”

“One of the adults had pups a few weeks ago. Little miss here is in need of a Ferelden owner to treat her properly. I realize you left yours with your brother, so I thought we could…”

“We?” There was a smile and tease to the champion’s voice as he carefully took the tiny lady away and held her to his face. The acceptance was immediate if measured by just how many licks she attempted to give him.

“I couldn’t exactly keep one as a Templar in the barracks before, but we could clear a spot in our quarters…”

“Are you getting one too then?” was asked before a pause. “Oh. You mean…she…for us? Together?” The question was answered by a blush to Cullen’s face followed by the signature nervous scratching of the back of his neck. The girl barked for attention, squirming out of the mage’s hands just enough to paw at the red fur around the commander’s neck. Anything beyond this point didn’t matter as she had already claimed them both, even if they were too shy claim one another.


End file.
